Il était une fois
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Un concours est organisé, le thème: interpréter une pièce de théâtre étrangère. Makarof n'acceptera aucun refus d'un des membres de Fairy Tail et pour cause la superbe récompense de 5 000 000 de joyaux !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Un concours est organisé, le thème: interpréter une pièce de théâtre étrangère. Makarof n'acceptera aucun refus d'un des membres de Fairy Tail et pour cause la superbe récompense de 5000 000 de joyaux !

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire humoristique. Bonne lecture !

Il était une fois

Prologue

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Effectivement la veille au soir, de nombreuses guildes avaient reçu des tracts. Un grand concours était organisé pour déterminer laquelle serait capable de représenter la meilleure pièce de théâtre étrangère. Le maître Makarof avait alors demandé de prévenir tous les membres pour une réunion le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés et attendaient avec impatience ce qui avait été décidé pour eux. Certains étaient anxieux, d'autres enjoués,…

— Je me demande dans quelle pièce on va jouer ? demanda Lucy en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs où leur petit groupe avait déjà été sous les feux des projecteurs.

— Moi je m'en fiche tant qu'il y a de la baston, répondit Natsu tout penaud. Il était bien connu que le dragon slayer préférait l'action.

— Je te verrais bien dans le rôle d'un animal, se moqua Gray.

— Répète ça pour voir ! s'emballa le rose prêt à en découdre.

Alors qu'une bagarre allait éclater, l'arrivée du Maître et de Mira les en dissuada. Le silence s'installa immédiatement dans la salle et le vieillard alla s'asseoir sur le bar avant de commencer à parler :

— Mes enfants, l'enjeu est de taille alors je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas déshonorer notre guilde. Je n'accepterais aucuns refus de votre part. Alors comme nous avons été les derniers à nous présenter il ne restait plus qu'une seule pièce, nous allons donc devoir interpréter « La belle au bois dormant », c'est un conte français de Charles Perrault. Mira prendra la relève pour vous attribuer vos rôles, textes, etc… Tant que j'y pense la récompense pour le gagnant est de 5000 000 joyaux alors je vous conseille d'y aller à fond et de gagner. Si nous devions perdre comptez sur moi pour trouver un gage à chacun d'entre vous.

Et il repartit dans son bureau, la dernière phrase les avaient laissé bouche bée. Après tout, les gages du Maître avaient le don de leur foutre la peur de leur vie. Donc ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir tout donner.

— Ne paniquez pas, on va commencer par déterminer les rôles de chacun, proposa Mirajane en souriant comme à son habitude.

— Sérieux, c'est quoi cette pièce ? interrogea Natsu.

— Tu sais c'est celle où il y a une princesse qui se pique le doigt à un fuseau. Elle s'endort et ne sera réveillée que par le baiser d'un prince charmant, lui répondit Lucy.

Jubia était dans tous ses états, elle espérait qu'elle aurait le rôle de la jeune fille et que Gray-sama celui du héro. En la voyant ainsi des petits cœurs flottaient autour d'elle et elle ne cessait de répéter Gray-sama à tout bout champ.

— J'espère que ça ne sera pas moi le prince, dit celui-ci en soupirant, mettant fin au beau rêve de la mage d'eau.

— De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, répliqua Erza en regardant la mage aux cheveux blancs qui avait installée une grande affiche au mur.

— Bien, alors on a décidé que les rôles vous seraient attribués au hasard pour que chacun puisse avoir une chance d'avoir un rôle principal. Vous allez venir un par un écrire votre nom dans l'une des colonnes derrière moi. Une fois que toutes les cases seront remplies, j'enlèverais la vignette, expliqua-t-elle.

Lucy commença suivie de Wendy, Jubia. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une seule case et le seul à ne pas avoir encore été inscrire son nom était Natsu. Il alla donc l'écrire sans un mot en se disant qu'avec de la chance il obtiendrait le rôle du méchant. Mirajane enleva alors l'étiquette qui recouvrait le nom des rôles.

— Alors qui vont jouer le rôle du prince et de la princesse, dit-elle en cherchant les noms dans la liste. Très intéressant, alors nos deux gagnants sont…

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce prologue. Je posterais la suite dans une semaine.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Un concours est organisé, le thème: interpréter une pièce de théâtre étrangère. Makarof n'acceptera aucun refus d'un des membres de Fairy Tail et pour cause la superbe récompense de 5 000 000 de joyaux!

Note de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu. Bonne lecture à tous.

Il était une fois

Chapitre 1

— Alors nos deux gagnants sont… Natsu pour le prince et Gray pour la princesse, vous allez former un si beau couple, termina-t-elle en se retournant vers eux.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux mages en même temps.

Tout le monde était mort de rire suite à l'annonce du couple princier. Imaginer ces deux là se faire la cour était totalement inimaginable. Les deux garçons, eux, boudaient comme les gamins qu'ils étaient ce qui empira le fou rire général.

— N'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit le Maître, aucun refus ne sera accepté, leur rappela Mira.

— Allez ne faites pas cette tête et puis ce n'est que du théâtre. On va bien s'amuser, j'en suis certaine ! enchaina Lucy, qui comme tous les membres de la guilde s'était calmée.

— Continuons si vous le voulez bien. Le rôle des trois bonnes fées sont pour Wendy, Reby et Jubia. Maléfique sera interprétée par Erza !

— Ah ben ça va, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude ! s'exclama Natsu.

— Les parents de la princesse seront Luxus et Cana, comme c'est mignon.

— Mouais si tu le dis, répondit le blond qui n'appréciait pas plus que les deux autres de devoir jouer dans cette foutue pièce.

— Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de rôles, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. C'est vous qui vous occuperez de créer les décors et les tenues pour la représentation. Il nous reste un mois et demi pour tout mettre au point alors je vous conseille de ne plus perdre de temps. Bon courage tout le monde !

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle retourna derrière son bar. L'ambiance était redevenue normale sauf les discussions. Certains parlaient de l'histoire qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser, d'autres cherchaient déjà des idées pour les costumes et les décors. Assis à une table, le groupe habituel de Natsu était beaucoup plus calme.

— Moi je trouve ça génial, Natsu en héro sauvant sa princesse, dit Happy les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

— A condition qu'il arrive à retenir ses répliques ! répondit Gray qui regretta déjà d'être venu ce matin.

— En attendant monsieur le glaçon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais porter une robe, dit le dragon slayer moqueur.

Le mage de glace avait pâli en entendant cette phrase. Sur le coup il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, finalement celui qui avait eu le moins de chance, c'était lui…

— Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on n'a plus de temps à perdre. On va enchaîner les missions pendant trois semaines pour que chacun d'entre nous puisse avoir assez de joyaux pour vivre. Ensuite, on aura deux semaines pour apprendre nos rôles et pour finir on terminera par une semaine de répétitions avec les autres, expliqua Erza calmement.

— Mais…, voulu protester le rose.

— Pas de mais qui tienne. On va la faire cette foutue pièce car nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

Un grand ouais résonna dans tout le bâtiment, les mages feraient honneur à leur guilde. Ils prouveraient encore une fois qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et ce dans n'importe quel domaine.

(Un mois et 1 semaine plus tard)

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le concours, les décors et les tenues étaient terminés depuis quelques jours seulement. Fallait dire que ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours mais finalement ils y étaient arrivés. Tout le monde avait appris son texte et aujourd'hui ils allaient commencer les répétitions générales. A peine une heure s'était écoulée qu'Erza en avait déjà marre du comportement de Natsu et Gray.

— Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! Si vous continuez de vous battre je vais devoir sévir, les avertit-elle.

Immédiatement les garçons s'arrêtèrent, de peur de subir la colère de leur amie.

— J'ai compris ! lâcha le noir énervé. Mais le prochain qui se fout encore de moi, il aura mon poing dans la figure.

Leur dispute avait commencé par l'habit du jeune homme. Effectivement il avait revêtu son costume de scène pour les essais et bien sûr plusieurs personnes s'étaient moqué de lui. Celui-ci était habillé d'une longue robe bleue, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien mais en plus il avait du mettre également une perruque de longs cheveux noirs. Alors forcément quand Natsu lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille, Gray s'était emporté et l'avait attaqué.

— Puisque l'incident est clos, on va reprendre les répétitions, voyons voir comment vous allez vous y prendre pour la scène du baiser, dit la mage de rang S en désignant le lit.

— J'ai pas envie d'embrasser monsieur le glaçon, protesta le mage de feu.

— Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie peut être ? répondit vivement le noir.

— Pas la peine de vous énerver, il suffit juste que Natsu cache votre visage de son chapeau ou bien de mettre discrètement sa main sur tes lèvres et hop le tour sera joué, répondit le petit chat bleu heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution.

Et toute la semaine se passa dans l'ambiance des répétitions, des mises au point et autres arrangements. Des prospectus avaient été distribués partout en ville pour prévenir un maximum de personnes.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, en cette belle journée allait avoir lieu l'événement que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience. Le bâtiment de la guilde avait été décoré pour l'occasion. A l'intérieur, une grande scène avait été installée avec tous les accessoires dont ils auraient besoin ainsi que les décors des scènes importantes de la pièce.

Devant le plateau se trouvait une rangée de chaises destinées aux Juges qui allaient prendre note de la performance des acteurs ainsi que tout ce qui allait les entourer. Derrière se trouvaient de longs bancs disposés jusqu'à l'entrée pour le public. Bien sûr à l'extérieur, des vidéos sphères étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans Magnolia pour que ceux ne pouvant pas se rendre à la guilde puissent suivre le spectacle.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le début de la représentation que la salle était déjà presque pleine. En coulisses, le trac commençait à naître chez les acteurs. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que s'ils échouaient, ils auraient droit au gage.

Ils étaient tous en costume, Natsu de son habit de prince rouge et or. Les filles avaient respecté son choix de ne pas avoir de manches à son costume mais par contre il avait refusé de mettre le chapeau. Erza avait revêtu son armure aux ailes noires, les trois fées avaient chacune une petite tenue de couleurs différentes. Luxus portait à ce qui ressemblait à un smoking « revisité » de couleur noir et argent quant à Cana elle était habillée d'une longue robe rouge. Comme Mira l'avait prédit, ils étaient mignons ainsi. Il ne restait plus que Gray à s'habiller. En parlant du loup, il arrivait par l'arrière de la salle pour ne pas se faire voir. Il portait sur lui une simple tunique puisqu'il avait deux scènes où il apparaissait. Il était légèrement maquillé et avait déjà mis sa fausse chevelure.

— Gray m'en veut pas mais ça te va vraiment bien, lui dit gentiment Wendy.

— Mouais vivement que tout cela se termine, j'en ai marre.

Sur ces paroles Makarof entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

— Les enfants c'est l'heure ! Montrez-leur que la guilde Fairy Tail est la meilleure, encouragea-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre le public.

— Ouais allons-y, qui sont les meilleurs ? demanda Natsu.

— Nous ! répondirent tous les mages présents.

Les portes de la guilde avaient été fermées, dans la salle le silence régnait. Dehors les gens attendaient aussi le commencement. A l'étage Mirajane était installée avec son texte à lire et un micro, c'était elle qui allait raconter l'histoire. Elle respira un grand coup et commença.

A suivre.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Ma béta lectrice m'a fait remarquer que pour le rôle des 3 fées, j'avais pris les 3 mages aux cheveux bleus. C'est un total hasard, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à celui où celle qui écrit.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Un concours est organisé, le thème: interpréter une pièce de théâtre étrangère. Makarov n'acceptera aucun refus d'un des membres de Fairy Tail et pour cause la superbe récompense de 5 000 000 de joyaux!

Note de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Alors voici le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

Les phrases entre « », c'est la voix de Mirajane racontant l'histoire.

Il était une fois

Chapitre 2

Elle respira un grand coup et commença à lire.

— Mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle va commencer. Nous vous présentons « La belle au bois dormant » de Charles Perrault, interprétée par les membres de la guilde Fairy Tail.

« Il était une fois, un roi et une reine qui vivaient dans un grand château. Leur royaume était prospère et vivait en paix mais après plusieurs années, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu d'enfants. Pourtant un jour, leur rêve se réalisa enfin, une princesse était née. Des invitations avaient été envoyées au peuple qu'il soit riche ou mendiant pour rendre hommage à la petite fille. »

Sur ces paroles le rideau se leva sur Luxus et Cana qui étaient chacun assis sur leur trône. A côté d'eux se trouvait le berceau où avait été installé Happy pour faire un peu plus réel qu'une simple poupée. Les mages avaient bien travaillé le décor, on aurait vraiment pensé être dans une salle de château.

— Bienvenue tout le monde hips, merci à tous d'être venu hips. Profitez bien de la fête surtout sauf la dizaine de fûts de bière, c'est pour moi ça ! s'exclama la reine.

Dans les coulisses, les quelques membres qui s'y trouvaient étaient inquiets. Qui avait laissé la mage boire ?

— Tu es déjà ivre ma chérie, dit alors Luxus qui était légèrement amusée de la situation.

— Non je suis détendue, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis je te rappelle que pendant neuf mois j'ai rien pu boire, faut bien que je me rattrape, hips !

Dans le public, de légers rires se faisaient entendre. Retour derrière les rideaux, Lucy expliqua qu'apparemment vu comment les choses tournaient, ils allaient devoir improviser mais en continuant quand même l'histoire de base. C'étaient aux trois fées d'entrer sur la piste.

— Vos majestés, pour nous avoir invitées, nous allons chacune offrir un don à cette enfant, dit Wendy en s'approchant du petit lit ainsi que ses deux amies. Alors moi je te fais don de la beauté, et elle lança des paillettes sur le petit chat bleu.

— Alors moi je te fais don d'une belle voix enchaina Jubia, elle répéta le même geste que la mage céleste.

Alors que la troisième fée allait parler, un grand nuage noir envahit le milieu de la scène. Quand la fumée fût dissipée, Erza se tenait devant le couple royal.

— Oh non ! Mais que vient faire cette sorcière ici ? s'écria Reby.

La mage de rang S l'ignora et commença à parler.

— On donne une fête et on ne m'invite même pas ? Pourtant il y a du beau monde et même la racaille, dit-elle en regardant les trois filles. Je suis vexée de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation.

— Bah hips comme j'ai donné de l'alcool au pigeon, il s'est peut être perdu ! Faut nous excuser votre excellence hips ! dit la reine.

— Mouais, bon je vais faire un effort. Alors on parlait de cet enfant, moi aussi je vais m'en occuper. Ecoutez bien ! La princesse en grandissant aura la grâce etc… Mais le jour de son seizième anniversaire, elle se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille et en mourra ha ha ha…

— Ah ben mince alors, dit Cana qui avait complètement oublié son texte.

— Arrêtez cette sorcière ! ordonna le roi mais c'était trop tard, elle s'était enfuie.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Reby a encore son don, dit Wendy.

— C'est bien connu, le bien triomphe toujours du mal, répliqua Luxus.

— Heu oui mais là non, elle est trop forte pour nous mais je vais essayer, promit la linguiste. Bon ben ma petite puce t'as pas de chance, tu te piqueras le doigt puisqu'il en a été décidé ainsi. Mais tu feras dodo un petit moment et tu seras réveillée par le baiser d'un prince. Tiens voilà un petit poisson pour la peine, termina-t-elle.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le rideau se baissa sous les applaudissements du public. Dans les coulisses, les mages changeaient les accessoires et avaient installé sur le plateau un panneau le séparant en deux pour les futures scènes.

— Sérieux les gars, vous avez raconté n'importe quoi. Et toi pourquoi tu as bu ? demanda Lucy.

— J'étais trop stressée mais ça va aller et puis ça se passe bien, répondit Cana tranquillement en finissant la bouteille de vin qui était sortie d'on ne sait où. Allez t'en fais pas ! continua-t-elle en faisant un léger signe a Mira qu'elle pouvait reprendre l'intrigue.

« Cependant le roi Luxus craignant toujours pour la vie de sa fille décréta que toutes les quenouilles et les fuseaux devaient être brulés le jour même. Et aussi tôt, il en fût ainsi. Seize années passèrent, tout le monde aimait la princesse, elle était unique et aujourd'hui elle allait fêter son anniversaire. »

La scène fut de nouveau découverte, on y voyait la reine assise sur sa chaise qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

— Allez ma petite fifille, viens voir maman, dit-elle en direction des coulisses.

Sur ces quelques mots, une jeune fille fit son entrée et alla directement se placer près de Kana. Des sifflements se faisaient entendre et quelques murmures également du style « wouuuaaahhhh elle est trop canon » ou encore « c'est vraiment une fille ? », Gray soupira mais il s'y était attendu.

— Mère vous êtes encore ivre, c'est pitoyable, dit-il de sa belle voix grave en faisant bien comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était un garçon.

— Pfff tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect quand même fille ingrate. Bref ce soir on fait la fête alors avec Luxus chéri on t'a fait faire une zolie robe pour l'occasion.

— Mouais s'il le faut.

— Allez laisse-moi t'accompagner, j'ai envie de voir.

— Merci sans façon !

La princesse s'en alla alors de l'autre côté du panneau où se trouvait sa chambre. La robe était posée sur le lit au fond de la pièce se trouvait un fuseau alors que normalement ils avaient tous été détruits. La jeune fille s'en approcha mais elle buta sur le pied du lit et s'étala de tout son long en faisant tomber l'accessoire.

— Bordel, fait chier me suis piqué…, et il resta couché sans plus rien dire.

Il entendait les gens rire, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se casser la figure.

— Vivement que ça se termine.

Le rideau s'était rabattu pour la prochaine étape. Gray quant à lui s'était relevé en vitesse pour aller se changer et s'installer dans le lit. Ça lui prit que quelques minutes et bien entendu, les autres l'avaient charrié.

— Allez courage tout le monde, c'est bientôt la fin, les encouragea Happy.

« Les trois bonnes fées étaient attristées de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la princesse de se piquer le doigt mais rien n'était perdu, il fallait juste attendre. Elles s'étaient chargées de la revêtir de sa robe et avait endormi tout le royaume pour que personne n'en souffre. Bien des années plus tard un prince se présenta aux portes du château. »

Juste une partie du rideau s'était relevé avec comme arrière plan une grande et magnifique bâtisse.

Le jeune prince entra sur scène en marchant calmement jusqu'au centre où se trouvaient les faux escaliers.

— He ben ça alors, ça c'est de la bicoque, dit-il enthousiaste. Derrière lui trois personnes arrivaient en courant. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à les attaquer à la moindre menace.

— Non mon prince, nous vous attendons depuis si longtemps, dit Reby.

— Moi ?

— Oui, au sommet de cette tour il y a une princesse endormie qui attend que son prince charmant vienne lui donner un baiser d'amour pour se réveiller. Une méchante sorcière l'a maudite il y a de cela bien longtemps.

— Te voici enfin petit prince de pacotille, intervint une voix qui venait du plafond. Alors Erza sauta et atterrit habilement à côté du garçon. Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps tu sais.

— Bah je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre à ce que je sache, espèce de vieille sorcière.

— Nan mais tu vas voir qui est vieille.

Sur ces paroles, un combat s'engagea à l'épée. Natsu parait toutes les attaques de son adversaire et la mage de rang S faisait pareil. Ils s'étaient entrainés pour que ça ait l'air naturel.

— Alors que dis-tu de ça gamin ?

— Peut mieux faire, souffle du dragon…, commença-t-il mais s'arrêta en se souvenant que c'était de la comédie.

Après quelques minutes de combat où aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre, le jeune homme sauta au dessus d'Erza et lui transperça la gorge, enfin pas pour de vrai une poche de faux sang avait été mise en place exprès. Elle se laissa tomber au sol vaincue. Le public applaudissait, apparemment ça avait dû leur plaire. Tant mieux vu qu'aucuns des mages n'avaient respecté leurs textes.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps, la pièce était dans le noir total mais pas pour très longtemps. Une fois rallumée, la partie du rideau qui était encore baissée avait été relevé. Une jeune fille était allongée sur le lit. Le prince s'était approchée d'elle et s'était assis à ses côtés.

— C'est vrai que tu es jolie, m'étonne pas que l'autre vieille t'ait endormie.

Sur ces paroles, il commença à avancer son visage vers celui de l'autre. A l'extérieur les gens regardaient attentivement les vidéos se demandant s'il allait vraiment l'embrasser alors que c'était un garçon. A l'intérieur tout le monde retenait son souffle même dans les coulisses les acteurs regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

A quelques millimètres des lèvres de Gray, il hésita puis finalement l'embrassa. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise alors que dans la salle et dehors les gens applaudissaient très fort.

« La princesse s'était réveillée de son sommeil, la sorcière avait été vaincue et tout le royaume s'était réveillé prêt à faire la fête. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux. » termina de raconter Mirajane.

Sur le plateau, les acteurs s'étaient mis en ligne et saluèrent leur public sous leurs acclamations. Une fois les rideaux baissés, tous les mages purent enfin souffler et se féliciter d'avoir réussi à finir sans incidents majeurs.

— Bravo à tous, c'était vraiment trop drôle ! s'exclama Happy.

— On a fait de notre mieux, enchaîna Erza. Au fait il est où Natsu ? Il va me le payer cher de m'avoir traitée de vieille !

— Gray l'a emmené à l'extérieur et à mon avis en ce moment même ils doivent se taper dessus. En même temps qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de l'embrasser ? répondit la constellationniste.

— Va savoir, répondit vaguement Cana. Bon et si on allait boire pour fêter ça ?

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la représentation, dans son bureau, le Maître venait de recevoir le Sorcerer Magazine en avant première. Seuls les chefs de guilde l'avaient eu pour découvrir qui était le gagnant. En voyant la couverture il eut un grand sourire et commença à lire :

— Le concours de théâtre a été remporté à l'unanimité par la guilde Fairy Tail qui a su surprendre le public par leur originalité et surtout le baiser ! Plus de détails rendez-vous à la page 4, poster inédit page 28, impressions page 44.

Il soupira, déjà que les garçons s'étaient battus pendant une semaine. Gray avait bien évidemment demandé pourquoi il l'avait embrassé et Natsu lui avait répondu que les garçons, avaient parié qu'il ne le ferait pas. Alors forcément le dragon slayer avait réagi vivement en disant que s'il n'y avait que ça il gagnerait haut la main.

Quand ils verraient le journal, ça reprendrait de plus belle. Enfin, à eux la récompense ! Il était fier de sa guilde et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place sauf pour la retraite bien sûr !

Sur ces pensées, il descendit tranquillement rejoindre les autres mais ne leur dirait rien. Après tout il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes quand le mensuel sortirait.

Fin

Voilou c'est fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, une suite yaoi est prévue à part de cette histoire. ^^

Une petite review ?

A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !


End file.
